Talk:Monster Medals
Suggest for the discussion page... all signed comments will be discussed with the author, all unsigned will be deleted if dispotioned 7 days after notification. Flash Spirit 18:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Bosses are stamina-based * Well, just to clarify, not all bosses are stamina based. Stamina based bosses: Gildamesh, Colossus, Keira. Bosses with fixed health: Sylvanas (1.2M), Mephistopheles (2.6M), Lotus (9M). Barry-N 15:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ** I agree on the stamina basis. Just did a Colossus and did 35,166 dmg with no gold medal. Someone 50 levels below me did 34,716 dmg and got the gold so they must have used more stamina getting to that much damage. *** I know for sure (that Keira) does not require 300 stamina. I started with a clean 250 and did use it all, but before I can regen, Keira was killed within the 24hrs and I still got a gold. I am wondering if it is 120,000dmg or not. That is about the average of 60 pwr hits for most. ****Oh, Keira is stamina based. Believe me, it is. This just means that the required amount for Keira is less than 300 stamina/60 power attacks. It could be as low as 200, but spading things out takes time. Vincent The Frugal 04:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) **** The amount of damage for the gold medal might be actually the HP divided by the Number of MAX Attackers. That would mean 255 Stamina needed. Power Attacks count as 6 stamina used so you would need 42.5 Power Attacks. If you scored one Critical Hit then you definitely got to that 255 Stamina Requirement. NorthFury 14:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ** I know for sure that the "See Stamina..." target on the article page of 2.5% HPmax is not the actual target. First with an Ancient Red Dragon, a calculation of HPmax using the health bar value (using Chrome, just right click the bar and select Inspect Element, the percentage is on the line above and to the tenth of percent) showing ~4,700,000 HP (using three different health levels). Actual was 6,127,627 after the dragon was killed. This means that the gold target would have been ~117,500 dmg (actual 153,191). Both are not likely targets as achievement credit is 100,000 dmg. ***Using the largely printed value of 65 Power Attacks (325 stamina) at Lvl 220 & 315att/315def, this is approximately 320,000 dmg. ***Learned that if the monster is locked for summoning that a gold award cannot be given (makes sense). Ancient Red unlocks at Lvl 60. ***With a Gildamesh, The Orc King; Gold was awarded @ 20,245, ~64 stamina, Lvl 10 so theoretical of 15,000 dmg would have done the trick (same as achievement credit). Definitely not 2.5% of 32,300 HPmax or 808 dmg as suggested prior. Interesting, another player also got a GA with 7,171dmg, ~26 stamina at Lvl 9. ***Plotting various data found on the web, I found a fairly simple line of 1,500 x Lvl gives a good Gold Award target value. For me that is 330,000. If the data pans out that it is HPmax based, so far I would say it is closer to 5%. Again, referencing the comment about Colossus above in additon, a fixed percentage based on HPmax of the monster does not seem likely (as stated by the discussion on the medals page), but a target based on lvl or att/def is. ***I have also seen a rule of thumb of 3x achievement credit cited several times. Empirical and observed data rules that out as well. I think we should remove the comments as it is not correct, go back to Stamina based with a note that says this is being fleshed out by many. We are not the only ones and all groups agree that it is a variable based upon lvl of attacker.Flash Spirit 12:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) **I am quite sure that for stamina based monsters, the GM is achieved by spending a certain amount of stamina. Experimental Stamina spent values to be tested for Gildamesh: 15, 18, 20. I'm betting on 18. NorthFury 08:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Stamina Based monster study * From what I see, one has to spend a minimum amount of stamina and have a minimum damage. For Gildamesh, the Orc King those values seem to be 9 Stamina and 5,000 Dmg. Only the amount of stamina you spend counts. PA don't count as 6 stamina. NorthFury 21:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Jahanna Victory: 143:04:06 Left! and no GOLD medal with 39 Mil dmg CzYrO 16:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *You missed it by less than an hour. 17:04, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Magmos I did 16,710,568 damage on a Magmos and got gold medal, this includes a few hundred thousend points on healing aswell. I got a gold medal for Gehenna at 7,892,725 damage (included a bit of strengthening) Cronus, Did 3,779,572 and got a Gold. 19:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) About deletion I think the merge would be a bad thing Short pages with good links are better for finding info and reference it from outside. The simple tab in this page is easier and faster to read for this specific info 08:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree that this page is much easier to use than the Summon Monsters page which is prettier but has lots of unneeded information when all I want is how much do I need for the gold medal.